


What You Need (Isn't What I Want)

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Teasing, withholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara opens her mouth and gets into some delicious trouble with Kahlan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Need (Isn't What I Want)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI; prompts delay and withold.

Cara is losing her mind.

It has been days since she and Kahlan were rudely interrupted, the brunette’s hand jerking out of Cara’s leathers as if she’d touched a hot stove. The wizard’s amiable and innocent smile when he found them a moment later was absolutely maddening, and Cara hasn’t spoken a word to him since—not that such a thing was unusual. The two women were walking back when a stealthily whispered conversation took place that decided her current fate. Cara claimed she could last days without physical pleasure of any kind, that she could easily control her needs. Kahlan expressed her doubts. Cara expressed her resolve. Kahlan challenged her with a smirk, and Cara accepted without a second thought.

But Kahlan has been cheating. Several exceptionally long days followed, filled with heated glances and feigned innocence and Kahlan clearing her throat whenever Cara says she’s going for more firewood. She has accompanied Cara everywhere under the guise of _helping_ , and Richard and Zedd don’t think to question it because she is _Kahlan_ and that is what she does. Having the brunette always around, always watching her to make sure she doesn’t give in and seek her moment of release in private, has made things that much more difficult. Cara is certain she’s lowered her neckline or tightened her corset just to tempt her—maybe both. The Confessor has hardly decreased her affinity for small, casual touches, either. At every contact—whether it’s over a bowl of stew or Kahlan waking her for watch or any accidental brush or bump of Kahlan’s body against her own—she has to fight down and hide arousal that springs up embarrassingly fast.

But the two of them are alone for the night, now, and as they eat a light dinner around their small campfire Cara desperately tries not to look hopeful. Kahlan should be satisfied by now and willing to accept defeat, and if she says the words Cara is going to strip her leathers on the spot. She fails miserably at controlling her expression, though, because after one glance at her Kahlan is huffing back laughter. They don’t speak of it, and Cara retires early to sulk. The sun hasn’t set completely; the darkening forest is still changing from green to golden, but the air is already cool. Cara reclines on her bedroll, propping her head up a little on her pack, and watches Kahlan, smoldering.

The brunette cleans both their bowls, packing them away, and looks at her pointedly before disappearing to refill their waterskins. The message is clear—she won’t be gone long, and she’ll know if Cara has caved when she returns. Cara shifts her thighs together experimentally and immediately wishes she hadn’t. She has been coiled so tightly for so many days it wouldn’t take much, and, frustratingly, the mere thought of her release strengthens the heat blooming deep in her belly. She groans; it would be so easy, so quick, but she can’t let Kahlan win.

When she returns, Kahlan only gives her a cursory glance before dousing their dinner fire. She caps the skin, drops it to the ground at her side, and turns to Cara, her expression unreadable. Cara stares back in defiance. Then Kahlan is walking to her, slowly and seductively, and she doesn’t stop when she reaches her. Dropping to a crouch, she crawls up Cara’s body on her hands and knees, and then, after an agonizing span of three pounding heartbeats, everything is hot breath and shifting muscles and the perfect amount of pressure between her legs. Cara is gasping, suddenly lightheaded from sheer relief, as her body reels in the promise that Kahlan’s thigh is making. She winds a hand in Kahlan’s soft hair and pulls her head down, seeking her mouth, and it’s right there, opening against her own and tasting Cara with her velvet tongue. Cara splays her legs more in turn and Kahlan slips a hand behind her neck as she rocks against her.

Cara’s leathers are quickly damp with her arousal, and it’s enough to ensure that the crease there slides over her sex with nearly painful friction as Kahlan moves. It might as well be the Confessor’s tongue for how rapidly Cara’s orgasm is building. She’s on the edge already, loosing a small moan from deep in her throat, but there’s a glint in Kahlan’s eyes that makes her own widen. Kahlan stops suddenly and Cara very nearly cries out.

Kahlan waits, staring at her curiously, biting her lip. Cara feels her face contort in protest and doesn’t try to hide it, nor does she stop her hips from rolling up. Kahlan holds her down, holds her still, lowering her head until her cheek is pressed to Cara’s own. Cara waits for words but none come—Kahlan just breathes and Cara listens, the haze of arousal making every slow exhale from Kahlan’s mouth sound heavy with sex.

Kahlan finally moves again, dragging the length of her body over Cara’s, letting their breasts rub together, and Cara’s nipples, grown tight and sensitive under leather, send small shocks of pleasure through her. When exquisite pressure is restored where she needs it, Cara’s hands slide down to Kahlan’s hips as if to hold her there by force. Kahlan smirks and arches up, sweeping her hair to one side, and she doesn’t rock this time—she thrusts against Cara, and Cara’s head jerks back as her mouth opens.

It’s even less time before Cara is on the verge of release again, and though she tries to hide it Kahlan somehow _knows_. The brunette is soon slowing her motions to a stop. Cara wails, loudly, and clutches at her backside, trying to urge her back down. Her sex is soaked, burning and aching with need, her body so tense she feels like she might break into pieces, but Kahlan holds her gaze captive with a look that is utterly serious. Her blue eyes flick back and forth between Cara’s, waiting for something, and if Cara had any idea what it was she would give it to her in a heartbeat.

Cara’s brow furrows in desperation; she keeps her muscles still by sheer force of effort because she knows that’s what Kahlan wants, but she doesn’t know what else to do except wait. She can feel her climax receding again, and she swallows thickly before pressing an impulsive kiss to Kahlan’s lips. Kahlan sighs quietly and she’s not sure whether it’s from pleasure or disappointment. Cara tries again; this time she’ll make it count. She runs her hands up and down Kahlan’s back, and she makes her kiss less of a harsh demand and more of a pleading request, nibbling at Kahlan’s lips like a lover instead of a Mord-Sith. Kahlan melts, sinking her body down until she’s pressed flush to Cara, and the small moan she looses into Cara’s mouth makes her bold enough to test her victory.

Kahlan responds to the hesitant buck of her hips with a hand trailing down, under her thigh, lifting her leg beside her as she begins to move. Cara gasps, soon openly panting as Kahlan rocks and grinds, gazing down at her with a look Cara doesn’t quite understand. Cara squeezes her eyes shut when her body reaches the brink, and this time, when Kahlan’s thigh catches her just right, she crashes over, nearly a week’s worth of tension and _waiting_ and denial bursting in her core. Her legs squeeze Kahlan’s middle like a vise and she nearly passes out. Kahlan holds her as she works through her short but powerful release, and when she emerges on the other side, Kahlan is right there over her with a guilty smile, giving her a slow kiss as if in apology. Cara catches her breath, thinking for a moment as she stares down Kahlan’s corset, and then she rolls them over.


End file.
